rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Byrne
Summary Dante Byrne is a character played by Ryan Moore in the latest season of Rollplay Solum: Age of Might. He's an extremely charismatic and extremely ugly human warlock. Traits and Features Passive * Alert * Agonizing Blast (Eldritch Invocation) * Repelling Blast (Eldritch Invocation) Reactive * Dark One's Blessing Spells Cantrip * Acid Spray * Eldritch Blast * Blade Ward Level 1 * Command '(Fiend Spell) * '''Burning Hands '(Fiend Spell) * 'Find Familiar '(Pact of the Chain) * '''Hellish Rebuke Level 2 * Blindness/Deafness '(Fiend Spell) * '''Scorching Ray '(Fiend Spell) * '''Suggestion Key Events * 3-1 Duel: During Kharne's and Balrog's duel, Dante loudly bet 12gp on and then tried and failed to cast Command:Masturbate on Balrog. Later jumped in to help Amos when Kharne was knocked unconscious. Balrog won the duel. * The Princess is in Another... : '''Commanded by his Patron, Dante went in search of a goblin chieftains daughter through several goblin camps. After a tunnel collapsed on him, Dante failed his task when his Patron changed the time-limit on the deal, he was punished with a huge boil on his nose. * '''The House Always Wins: '''Beaten to within an inch of his life, lost all his gold and banned from the Vallark arena after a failed attempt at the Suggestion spell on Jackson the bookie. * '''Impy, You're My Only Friend: Broke and left out in the cold by the party, Dante and his Imp turned cut-purses. They failed miserably and word of a demon caught pickpocketing spread to the townsfolk. * Just a Suggestion: Successfully swindled a jade mine manager out of 200gp and 2 eunuch slaves (Jason and Jimmy) with the Suggestion spell. * Live and Die by the 1: Rolled three 1's in a row . . . again. And almost killed the fairy they were escorting. Trivia * Has a score of 7 in 'hotness'. * Failing in his task after the fiend which he serves changed the deadline of his quest, Dante was punished with a magically grown huge boil on his nose. * Dante's mother once tried to throw him a surprise party and he Eldritch Blasted her through the west wing of their house. Dante can no longer be surprised. Notable Equipment Chronology * Crystal Orb: A tool primarily used to cast Eldritch Blast. Notable Feats/Kills * The Holy Moley: '''Dante's masterful position of choice when making love to his companions. * '''Command, Masturbate: '''Dante's pointless contribution to Balrog the Destroyer's completely humiliating defeat. Kill Count (week 47) * 2 Lizardfolk''' * 5''' Goblin''' * 1''' Orc''' * 1''' Worg''' * 1''' Ogre''' * 1''' Shambling Mound''' * 2''' Phase Spiders''' * 1 ' Elf ' * 1 ' Phase Panther ' Notable Quotes * Amos: "Are you alright, what happened?"' Dante:' "There was a cave in. Apparently there's a guy who stands there, ready at ALL TIMES, to cave in the cave at first sight of everyone, who is not the pimp that lives at the bottom there. So he just immediately whacked the beam and caved in. I couldn't get out in time."' Kharne:' "MIST DRAGON!!" * Dante: ''"I didn't cast a spell! This guys just angry I won a bet with him yesterday."'' * Dante: "Don't worry, if it works out I will share the wealth with everybody . . . or I will die." Category:Current Party Category:Party Member Category:Player Character Category:Solum Week 36 Category:Solum Week 37 Category:Solum Week 38 Category:Solum Week 39 Category:Solum Week 40 Category:Solum Week 41 Category:Solum Week 42 Category:Solum Week 43 Category:Solum Week 44 Category:Solum Week 45